slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Slendrina
slendrina "It has been a good day today but i'm starting to feel dizzy and nauseous now." -Slendrina Slendrina is the titular main antagonist of the horror game series with the same name. She is a vengeful spirit who tries to curse players with her affliction and the primary antagonist/enemy in every single game. She is also the daughter of Slender Man . She is the twin of Luna Slendrina Series / Granny Series Once a young woman named Granny was living in a forest. She had married a man named Gregory and lived in the most crappiest house you may find. Gregory didn't want to not have children until they moved to the town so their kids can grow up well, but Granny was pregnant, and she was scared Gregory would be mad at her for being so. One very sunny day, Granny had her daughter, with red hair and light blue eyes, and fair white skin. She made a crib for her, and named her Angelene. Gregory got mad at Granny for she never told him about their daughter, and divorced her immediately. A couple of days after that incident happened, her beauty faded away and she became crazy. Now Granny is single, raising only one child by herself, while Gregory married a woman named Quince, and had difficulty with his kids. Quince and Gregory’s first child was a girl named Morgan since Gregory’s mother was also named Morgan, but two months later, they had triplet boys that died at birth. Granny thought it was a payback that he had divorced her with no mercy, and it was. Quince had twin boys she named Thomas and Edison, but they went missing for a month. Luckily, they found them in a Chuck e cheese ball pit. Angelene, Morgan, and the twins grew up together, visiting each other a lot. Angelene was the most beautiful of her siblings which made her the most popular. But she never knew what would happen a year later, with a boy named Simon. Simon, When he was a child, he loved playing in the woods. He was a very strange child. In fact, he liked to go in the woods during the night and he wasn't afraid. But tragedy happen when he was 10, his house was flooded up by water, because it was raining and they forgot to close the window and his parents drowned. After he ran away into the woods, having himself to safety, he found a dark and small house which it is the house of Granny. So Granny was the mother of Slendrina's mother. Granny welcome Simon and she took care of him. Granny had a daughter name Angelene (Slendrina's mom). Simon and Angelene grew together until the age of 17, they fell in love to each other. They spent a lot of time, walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon parted from Angelene in the woods as if they got lost. Eventually, He found her lying on the dark. Simon brought her home and Granny medicated the wound of her leg. When Angelene woke up, She told them the whole thing that happened to her. She told them that their frog had bitten her leg as she was trying to save herself, she kept talking about a curse he had given her. Angelene seemed to be crazy since didn't know what would happen next. At night, She dreamed that someday, They will have a daughter and that when she turns 14 yrs. old, a curse will occur. 1 year later, Simon and Angelene decided to move to another house. Then that very day, Selena and Luna were born. Luna looked exactly like her mother, red hair, blue eyes, fair white skin. But Selena on the other hand was more like the rest of her family, pale skin, black hair, black eyes, an she was always jealous of Luna. But when she was 14 years old, the curse occurred. One night, they are playing in the woods, They saw a shadow figure in the sky that looks like epic gamer icon sans from Undertale. Selena and Luna ran home as they were frightened while her father was left, still in the woods. Then Simon went home, and watched the bob the builder reboot. Simon become disturbed and very sad by the hideous cgi bob so he went to the kitchen and committed suicide. They went to kitchen to see Simon but found him dead and surrounded by a pool of blood and the TV right in front of him. That's when they got scared and ran into the woods to seek help but they couldn't find anyone. They keep seeking for help until they losing hope and give up so they decide to go home and bury his corpse but they found found out, he was gone. As they went to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed. He slowly raised up on the bed and took them both to the underworld, which means taking their souls when Selena died. Selena got crazy, and was sent to the asylum, where she met her boyfriend, a man named Nosferatu. She called him Orlok for short. When Selena was 24, she became a teacher at the elementary school she and her parents went to. She was a good teacher, and even when she was little, the school liked her so much she had her own classroom with one desk with her name scratched on it. She got to teach in that very same classroom, using that desk for herself. Luna became a doctor at the asylum, a job she loved to do. Selena gave birth to her daughter, Nina two years she was teaching. The doctors and her sister were afraid that Nina would be crazy like her, so they sent her to the asylum where they preformed surgeries on the baby. Selena told Orlok and Luna what they did, and they were upset. She later married Orlok hence the baby. Her mother, Angelene started to become crazy too, she grew older and her beauty faded from her. She was put in a cage in the asylum, until she died of a brutal, tragic death of being beaten and starved, Luna still kept her faith high, though. Selena later died on that same day, along with Orlok, Nina, and even Granny, Morgan, Thomas and Edison and Gregory. Luna being the only alive one, she seen the ghosts of her family haunt her and give her humanly advice, begging her to kill herself so that she could join them to haunt and kill. She refused at first, and then seen her mother come to her the following 8 months. She showed her how Luna‘s beauty was going to fade away as well, as how it already started to. Luna begged to have her mother restore it, but she said only once a month, and just like that, Luna looked 20 years younger. But she kept in mind, nylon eyes a month. She was like this the rest of her life, and her family still begged her everyday to join them. But she stayed strong, until Nina came to her, saying how she died at 1 year old, and how she was forced at a young age for procedures that Lunas doctors did. Luna grew devastated, and died that very night. To this day, nobody knows if it was suicide, murder, medical conditions, or natural, death. It turned it she pooped her pants as drowned in diarrhea. Nowadays, Selena and her mother haunts the abandon houses while Simon haunts into the woods. After the curse, Selena‘s face became pale white, with black pupils as eyes, if you look into her face, you shall die instantly. She became known to fans as "Slendrina". Simon's face has become empty and pale, his limbs became long and tentacles grew on his back. So the other fans decided called him "Slender Man". As for now, He started to haunt and look for children to play with. Gregory, Quince, and their kids haunt their house, as for Granny, she kidnaps people. Nosferatu haunts the Krusty Krab. Lurking in the dark is Slendrina, ready to pounce at you any moment... Games (complete) * Slendrina: The Asylum: In Slendrina the Asylum, she and her mother are the only antagonists. The asylum is the place where Slendrina would attend when she was a little girl. They said that Slendrina was trying to escape the asylum but the guards caught her and decided to open her mouth widely as a punishment, leading her to a broken jaw. And there is an interesting fact, after killing all the guards, she made a baby, and vowed to protect him. You can find the baby in the center of the asylum which leads 5 doors. Now you need to find 8 pages to escape... * '''Slendrina: The Forest: '''Slendrina and her mother haunts the forest with three houses. Your mission is to find 7 keys to open the coffin. The coffin is the answer how Slendrina got married and had a baby. After you find all the keys and open the coffin, you should get out of the place you're in. * '''Slendrina X: '''Slendrina haunts her husband's castle.Her husband and the pet are helping her and kill the player (Protagonist). The Main protagonist finds a book and try to capture the appearance of Slendrina without getting killed. After Slendrina got locked in the book, The fury of the family destroys the castle. In the end of the game, you left the book in the castle because of haste and panic. And in the end it was surprisingly smoking and tits. Gallery IMG 4040 2.PNG|Slendrina's Mom Again ChildofSlendrina?.jpg|Slendrina's Baby Again Aphotoofthechild.jpg|Slendrina's Baby Grownupchild.jpg|Slendrina's Child Again Slendrinasmother.jpg|Slendrina's Mom Slendyrinakeepscreepinguponme.jpg|Slendrina killing the Player Slendrina.PNG|Closeup of Slendrina's Face SlendrinaGranny.jpg|Slendrina in Granny Images-0.jpg|Slendrina's Child Category:Antagonists Category:Characters